


Les jeux les plus fous

by malurette



Category: Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Evil Snowmen, Family, Gen, calvin is creepy awesome, curse the discrepancies between languages and word counters
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mini recueil de mini fics ;<br/>1ère vignette : Où les parents de Calvin contemplent la dernière création de leur fils. <br/>2ème : Un écrivain en herbe !<br/>3 à 5èmes : Comment Susie, Rosalyn et Ms Wormwood supportent les excentricités de Calvin... ou pas. <br/>6ème : Envoyé dans sa chambre, est-ce vraiment une punition ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Des bonshommes de neige

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Des bonshommes de neige  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Calvin  & Hobbes  
>  **Personnages :** les parents de Calvin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bill Waterson, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
>  **Prompt :** « bonhommes de neige »  
>  pour Charlita ; Nuit Drabbles chez AnnaOz (janvier ’10)  
>  **Note :** dialogue seulement  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

« Chérie, je suis inquiet. Calvin a fait des bonshommes de neige… bizarres, dans le jardin.

\- Bizarres, tu veux dire, plus bizarres encore que le génocide ? l’invasion alien ? l’accident de voiture ?

\- Hum. Bizarres pour lui : ils ont l’air normaux. Ils ressemblent à une famille normale. Ils, euh, nous ressemblent.

\- Oh.

\- Je me demande ce qu’il compte en faire.

\- Moi je préfère ne pas savoir. Mais tu peux aller lui demander, si tu y tiens.

\- Hum.

\- Passer du temps père-fils autour des bonshommes, tout ça…

\- Mais j’ai comme l’impression que je n’aimerai pas beaucoup la réponse. »


	2. Sans fin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> L’état final d’un récit est censé se résoudre par le retour à l’équilibre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Sans fin !  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Calvin & Hobbes  
>  **Personnage :** Calvin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bill Waterson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « résolution » pour muse_random   
> **Notes :** et voilà, je recommence à prendre les prompts au sens figuré  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Tous les "livres" que Calvin écrit sont _terrifiquement_ courts. Et pourtant plein d’action. Et de genres différents. En fait, il saute constamment d’une idée à l’autre, mélangeant la matière à plusieurs histoires en une seule… et n’en finit aucune. Il ne s’arrête pas parce qu’il n’a plus rien à dire et que l’aventure est finie ; au contraire, elle pourrait continuer encore et encore. Narrativement, il ne résout pas grand’ chose.   
Il s’arrête parce qu’à sept ans et avec une imagination débordante la feuille blanche l’ennuie très vite, que les aventures, il préfère les vivre, et que ça va durer !


	3. Susie et le cinglé d'à côté

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comment Susie supporte les excentricités de Calvin… ou pas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Le cinglé d’à côté  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette"  
>  **Base :** Calvin  & Hobbes  
>  **Personnages :** Susie et Calvin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** G / K  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bill Watterson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sinon elle finirait aigrie comme les vieilles sorcières. » (v.1)  
> d’après Mimi-chan66" sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vieille sorcière, tu ne me fais pas peur ! beugle Calvin en déboulant le long du trottoir.

Susie marque une courte pause. Non, ça n’est pas à elle qu’il s’adresse. Heureusement, parce qu’elle aurait de fortes objections à présenter s’il l’appelait vieille ou sorcière. Mais Calvin semble utiliser son chariot comme un destrier et vocifère contre un ennemi imaginaire, sans lui prêter attention. Ça change un peu de ses jeux bizarres habituels, mais ça ne la surprend même plus. Tant qu’il ne l’inclut pas dans son délire…

Essayant de ne pas prêter l’oreille à ses cris, Susie retourne à ses poupées.


	4. Rosalyn que plus rien n'impressionne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalyn n’est pas impressionnée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Plus rien ne l’impressionne  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Calvin  & Hobbes  
>  **Personnages :** Rosalyn vs Calvin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bill Watterson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Sinon elle finirait aigrie comme les vieilles sorcières. » (v.2)  
> d’après Mimi-chan66 sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)   
> **Nombre de mots :** 100

\- Vieille sorcière, tu ne me fais pas peur ! beugle Calvin en jaillissant de sous l’escalier comme un diable de sa boîte, armé d’un pistolet à eau.

Mais Rosalyn en a vues d’autres. Elle ne prend pas le temps de se demander avec quel liquide exactement il l’a rempli. Et pendant qu’il l’arrose, elle en profite pour l’attraper par la peau du cou.

\- Tu as gagné le droit de prendre un deuxième bain, mon cochon, l’informe-t-elle en le traînant à l’étage.

Car elle babysitte dans les formes, ah mais. Et elle en profitera pour gonfler sa facture de teinturerie.


	5. Mrs Wormwood n'est pas assez payée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ça ferait le bonheur d’un psy. Mais ça ne fait pas celui de l’instit’ !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Elle n’est pas assez payée pour ça  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Calvin  & Hobbes  
>  **Personnages :** Miss Wormwood vs Calvin  
>  **Genre :** gen  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Bill Watterson, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « Alors Loki appuya sur le bouton, un éclat de rire au bout des lèvres. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (27 mars au o2 avril)   
> **Note/Avertissement :** je ne suis pas pour la médicalisation systématique des enfants souffrant d’ADHD, mais pitié pour l’institutrice de celui-ci, quoi !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Élève récalcitrant s’il en est, Calvin donne bien des cheveux blancs à son institutrice. La pauvre Miss Wormwood a eu son lot d’élèves impossibles au cours de sa carrière, mais celui-ci remporte une palme.

Ça n’est pas qu’il soit stupide. C’est tellement plus facile de s’en sortir avec les élèves stupides, en y passant juste plus de temps.  
Non, il est atrocement intelligent, de manière tordue, et vit dans une autre dimension qu’elle ne peut pas comprendre malgré tous ses efforts. Et malgré une médication de plus en lourde.

Si au moins quelqu’un mettait ce petit monstre sous calmants…


End file.
